Falling From Cloud Nine
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: When Marley Rose finds out that Jake Puckerman cheated on her everything around her changes but most of all she changes.
1. The Truth

**I'm Wide Awake**

When Marley finds out that Jake cheated on her things change.

**The Truth**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. He was blatantly telling me that he cheated on me with that slut Bree from Cheerio's. He was telling me in front of the entire Glee club because he couldn't handle the pressure and the guilt anymore?

It was horrifying and humiliating which is why I ran out of the choir room to wherever my feet would take me.

Marley Rose, the good girl, the innocent one, the one with the fat mom who was the lunch lady, the girl who ruined sectionals first round for the new directions.

Tears poured down my face as my feet pounded the floor and when my vision cleared I realised I was out of the school and on some dirt road.

I was still close to the school because I saw a few familiar faces and when I looked closely I saw that it was the stoner kids who usually ditched classes to smoke a few blunts.

I didn't want them to notice me so I turned around but it was too late because I heard one of them call me.

"What are you doing here?" The one guy asked me, he looked completely out of it and he was holding a small joint.

"Do you want?" He offered but I shook my head, "Well don't tell anyone we're here got it?" He stated and I nodded and he went back to his friends.

I didn't leave them because thoughts were racing my mind, innocent Marley, good girl Marley, virgin Marley… When I thought about that part I felt tears trying to escape my eyes because that is the main reason why Jake cheated on me. I told him he could but it wasn't intentional I never thought he'd actually go do it I thought he was different.

"Hey…" I called to the stoner kids, wiping my eyes. "give me that…" I said, taking the joint and taking a drag. I coughed my lungs out but didn't worry about because I took another drag.

My world was lifting and I felt much lighter.

"Take it, we got plenty." The guy told me and I looked at the joint.

"Aren't you part of that singing club? The only other girl asked me and I shrugged because here I didn't have to be Marley Rose here I could be anyone I wanted to be.

"We're ditching and going to Gary's house dude, want to come?" She asked me and I looked back at the building called McKinely high school and looked toward the two guys and girl and nodded.

"Cool, I'm Kendra." She said and then introduced me to the two boys, "That's Gary and that's Dan." She pointed to them and I smiled, "I'm Marley." I told them and they nodded.

"Come on…" Gary stated and he pulled out a box of cigarettes and offered one to me. I took it and held it up to the lighter he was holding.

In the back of my mind someone was telling me to stop what I was doing but I didn't want to listen to the voice because I knew this way I could never feel the way I felt before and I could feel different.


	2. I'm Not Your Ghost Anymore

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the previous one but I would just like to thank you all for the follows and reviews. This idea of a story came to me after A Katy or A Gaga episode of Glee and after watching The End Of Twerk episode I don't think they did the break up justice but it may still come but this is my take, it's obviously more dramatic and I've never liked Jake and Marley as a couple so this is perfect and it's about time Marley realized Ryder is the one she's supposed to be with! :)**

**Enjoy.**

**I'm Not Your Ghost Anymore...**

Did you ever just see your life spiralling out of control? I have and even though I knew it was spinning out of control I let it continue.

What made it easier was being suspended from glee club! Knowing those kids, if I'd shown up to a new directions practice high there would have been questions asked and thankfully everyone was giving me space because of this whole Jake thing so they weren't there constantly asking me if I was ok.

It had been two weeks since Jake had told me he'd cheated on me and since I'd met the stoner kids properly. Kendra was slowly becoming a good friend of mine and so were the two guys. They didn't ask questions about anything in my life and I liked that a lot because I wouldn't have to speak about my failing life.

I avoided everyone I'd ever spoken to, so basically the entire glee club and Mr. Shu oh and my mom who worked at the school as the lunch lady.

Kitty had seen me hanging out with Kendra and I'm sure she'd gone and told everyone what was happening but whenever any of the others had tried to speak to me I just walked the opposite way when eventually Mr. Shuster called me into his office on a rainy Wednesday afternoon I couldn't avoid him this time.

"Marley..." Mr Shuster said to me when I sat in his office that day.

"You do know that your suspension from glee club has ended right?" He asked me curiously.

I nodded but didn't say anything more.

"I thought you would have been back by now? The kids have been wondering why you aren't back yet either." He added and I sighed, a little annoyed.

"Look Mr Shu, I'm taking a break from Glee for a while I don't have any interest in coming back right now so I'll come back when I want to." I said to him, it might have come across as having attitude but I just didn't care anymore about the new directions.

Mr Shuster turned all serious, "Ok well just so you know your spot might be taken?"

I scoffed at him and got up, "I'm sure you have plenty of people waiting to sign up for the nerdiest club in the school." I told him sarcastically before exiting his office and going down the hall, typing frantically on my phone for Kendra to meet me outside by the bike shed because I couldn't take the day anymore.

GLEE CLUB:

It was glee club that afternoon and when Mr. Shu walked into the choir room to kids doing there version of Justin Timberlake and Jay Z's Holy Grail he smiled at them all and once they were done they all took their seats.

"Is everything ok Mr Shu?" Sam Evans asked his favourite teacher after seeing his facial expression fall.

"Does anyone know why Marley isn't attending glee club anymore?" He asked the class seriously and everyone went quiet.

Mr Shu noticed Kitty glance at Jake Puckerman and roll her eyes.

"We all know why she isn't attending it anymore Mr Shu." She answered him and Jake looked at Kitty angrily as if to tell her to shut up.

"Jake cheated on Marley and she's having a tough time dealing with it." Ryder spoke up and Jake looked at Ryder furiously wanting to punch him square in the face but stopped because he'd be suspended from glee club too.

"Well I saw here hanging out with those stoner kids the other day so she's probably found a good way of dealing with it... "Kitty told everyone and Jake looked up at her, "You think she's doing drugs?" He retorted and Kitty shrugged, "Dude it's just what I saw, don't get all up in my grill about it." She replied casually.

"Excuse me Mr Shu." Jake said before getting up and leaving the choir room in search of Marley Rose.


	3. Fighter

**Thanks for the feed back everyone :) more reviews of what you guys think of the story would be nice and give me inspiration to write more so please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy** x

**Fighter**

Jake stormed the halls of McKinely in search of Marley but there was no sign of her anywhere. He then ventured out into the school grounds where he saw her and yes she was hanging out with the stoner kids and they were passing her the joint and as she took it Jake approached them while she was taking a drag.

My eyes went wide when I saw him approaching us but I continued to take the drag. He stomped over and ordered me to put the joint out. I laughed and had another drag, "Sorry Puckerman, you don't have a say in what I do anymore..." I said to him after handing the joint to Gary.

"Do you realize how that stuff is going to destroy your voice?" He warned me as I lit a cigarette. I shrugged and replied, "I don't really care anymore Jake, and tell new directions they have you to thank." I smiled and looked at him and he was shaking his head. "You will not make this out to be my fault Marley! This is as much as your fault than mine..." He said. That's when the rage came out, "MY FAULT?" I yelled out, shoving him in the process. "HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT? YOU CHEAT ON ME AFTER I SAY NO TO GIVING YOU SEX AND THIS IS MY FAULT?" Angry tears streamed down my face as I shoved him once more. Jake looked at me in utter shock.

Tina, Ryder and Blaine had heard the yelling from around the corner and when they came into view they saw the scene. Marley was in a fit of rage towards Jake and Ryder and Blaine thought it was time to intervene. Tina hurried over to Marley who backed away the minute the three of them came forward.

"Just leave me alone! All of you!" I cried out to all of them before leaving the crowd that had gathered.

I ran towards the bathroom and when I had calmed down a bit I splashed some water in my face but the tears continued to pour. Jake had wrecked me with what he'd done.

After sitting in a bathroom cubical for what felt like a few hours I decided to leave and go home because I couldn't face everyone again.

I was sitting in my room that night when my mom knocked on the door quietly. "Marley?" She called to me but I ignored her. She popped her head around the door and our eyes met. "Honey, how are you?" She asked, kindly.

I kept quiet but she came into the room anyway. She sat on the edge of my bed and I felt her put her hand on my leg in comfort, letting me know she was there if I needed her.

A few minutes passed and we sat there in silence until I finally spoke, my voice was hoarse but I could still be heard, "I'm broken..." I told her. She looked at me sadly, "When I couldn't find you this afternoon Jake told me that you had gone home because you were feeling ill but then Mr Shuster told me the entire story because he's worried about you." She told me and I breathed heavily. I sat up, "Look no one needs to worry about me ok, if anything everyone must just leave me alone!" I said bluntly. She nodded and got up and left me as I'd requested.

The next day I skipped school and stayed at home and my mom didn't say a word. When I saw that it was 15:00 and I was still sitting on the couch watching some horrible television show, the doorbell rang. I sighed and got up and went to answer the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see who was there. "Hey..." He said with small smile, he was holding a pizza box in the one hand and some papers in the other.


	4. Lean On Me

**Sorry for the delay of updates everybody but here is the next chapter! :) **

**Lean On Me**

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, not wanting visitors.

"I just came to see if you were ok after yesterday since you weren't at school today and I brought your spanish homework..." Ryder replied with a smile, "Oh and I also figured you could be hungry, it's pepperoni with extra cheese." He added.

I looked at him then at the pizza and my stomach rumbled. I decided I was hungry and the pizza smelled delicious so I let him in.

We sat down in the lounge, he was on the one side of the couch and I was on the other and I nibbled on a piece of pizza. We sat in silence while the television played in the background.

"So..." He started off but I cut him off, "Look I know I went a bit insane yesterday towards Jake but..." I started but then he butted in, "You don't have to apologize, you're going through a tough time." He said and I frowned, "No I'm not going through a tough time I'm going through a horrible time do you know how Jake has made me feel or how now everyone can add one more thing to the list of Marley Rose faults?" I asked him, burying my head in my hands out of embarrassment.

He tried to edge towards me but I shifted away.

"You're stronger than this!" He encouraged me. I shrugged.

"You have to come back to school to just prove to him you're strong and you don't need him." He added and I sighed, I eventually nodded and then spoke, "So how is he doing?" I asked, curiously.

"To tell you the truth, he seems fine, he's the one that cheated on you not the other way round, so if he had to show that he was upset I don't think anyone would care, you just can't let him ruin your life, after seeing you the way you were yesterday, you need something new in your life... Or someone..." He told me. I could see in his eye he wanted to ask me something but then the front door opened and my mom came in.

"Oh, Hello Miss Rose" He said getting up to greet her.

"Ryder, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"He just came over to give me my homework, he's going to leave now." I stated, not wanting him to ask the question I had a feeling he was trying to ask.

He looked back at me and smiled, "Nice to meet you properly Ryder.." My mom said with a smile before I ushered him out the door.

"So, see you at school tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded, "Yes, I'll be there..." He smiled in relief before departing and I closed the door.

The next day at school I was walking into the building when I saw Jake. I stopped and removed myself from the spot I was standing in and stood on the far side of the corridor so he wouldn't see me. He was walking around like he owned the place. When I thought he was out of sight I went straight to my locker but to my dismay he'd seen me walk over after he stopped to talk to Kitty and Artie and was leaning against the locker next to mine while I unloaded books from inside.

"What do you want?" I asked him, shoving my math book inside.

"I want to see how you're doing?" He stated and I frowned and slammed the locker shut, "You don't have to ask me that anymore, I'm perfectly fine!" I noticed Ryder walking up beside Jake and he frowned at Jake before asking me if he could talk, I said sure, just wanting to get away from the Puckerman.

"Go out with me!" He said to me, more like a demand than a question, "It doesn't have to be romantic, it can be as friends but I want to take you out, you never actually gave me a try and I think this would be perfect..." He grinned at me and I hesitated but then I saw Jake behind him talking to a girl, I sighed and nodded with a small smile. "Friday. Breadsticks, pick me up at 7:30." I told him and he smiled, "Great!" He kissed me on the cheek before walking off briskly. Jake stared at me but I just turned and walked away and bumped into Tina and Blaine who were discussing the new glee club assignment, "We're doing One Direction week!" They were saying excitedly. I smiled and I knew exactly what I was going to do, if I was allowed back in glee club...


End file.
